Fruits Basket Sakimi
by llamabasket
Summary: Sakimi Sohma is the new girl in Shigure's household after being taken there by Hatori. Most of the Sohma's haven't seen Sakimi in years. The questions are where has she been? What has happened to her? As she becomes more accustomed to living with the Sohma's and Tohru, her surpressed past resurfaces...
1. Chapter 1

Hiya yeah so I thought I'd write a Fruits Basket Fanfic please tell me if you like it. This is my first time writing one so if you could tell me improvements that would be good too please. I hope you like it. :)

Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE FRUITS BASKET MANGA OR ANIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS SAKIMI!

"Welcome Sakimi - chan, please come in." Hatori smiled as he welcomed me in closing the door behind me. "Now, about your situation, there are several possible places that would accept having you. However, these are all within Sohma walls with the exception of Shigure, who lives in the woods which are owned by the Sohmas." Giving me a concerning look he sat down at the neatly arranged desk. Trying to look composed I replied " Could I please stay with Shigure - san? I get on with Oji quite well.."  
"Very well, gather your things while I phone him. Just to let you know Kyo, Yuki and Tohru Honda are also living with him. Does this change your mind at all?" I shook my head. Hatori picked up the phone as I went to gather my bags that I had left at the front of the house. Why is my life crumbling? Did I do something wrong? Ototo please forgive me...

We arrived after dark at Oji's house as it seems Ayame-san had come over and insisted that he tell Hatori everything that had happened. "Well here we are." Hatori said as he parked the car. "Hatori - san... I'm sorry to be this much trouble.. You could have just left me..." Tears welled up in eyes. "Sakimi - chan if anything I should have done more for you. Most of your belongings were left behind and I'm leaving you with someone you haven't seen since you were little and barely know." He gave me a sad smile whilst gently ruffling my hair. "I don't mind. Thank you." I hugged his arm and walked towards the house waving to him as I went. Ototo will these people be nice to me?

As I knocked on the door a girl with long brown hair opened the door. "Hi." She beamed. "You must be Sakimi right? I'm Tohru Honda, it's very nice to meet you" I bowed shyly, still beaming she lead me in. From what I could see their house looked pretty big, which was not what I was used to. She lead me into the living room where I found Kyo, with his brilliant orange hair and Yuki, charming as ever sitting around the table chatting pretty calmly from what they were normally like. "Everyone! Sakimi's here!" Everyone looked up and Shigure poked his head around the door curiously. "H.. Hi everyone.. If its ok with you.. Would you please accept me into your home. I know its a lot for me to ask, and I understand if you aren't ok with that." I bowed low waiting for a reply. "Of course, of course it's fine, you don't have to be so courteous. Hatori wouldn't have brought you here if you couldn't stay!" He brushed her worry off. "Well Sakimi it's been a long time since we've seen you last!" Yuki added. "We'll be happy to have you!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo just pulled a face. "Kyo, try to be nicer towards our guests." Kyo awkwardly complied "Nice seeing you again.." I smiled for what seemed like the first time in years. "If there is ever anything I can do for any of you just let me know.".  
Tohru beamed "Would you like me to show you to your room?" I nodded. Tohru lead me upstairs and into the spare bedroom where I put all my things down and started unpacking. "Would you like me to help?" Tohru asked politely.  
I shook my head.  
"Ok well if there's anything you need just ask!" She skipped downstairs and into the living room. Ototo they seem nice.. Maybe I will like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed :D You are amazing, treat yourself to not one but two cookies!

Chapter 2

Also thought you guys might want a Character Profile!

Name: Sakimi Sohma  
Age: 15  
Hair: Strawberry Blonde, down to the bottom of her back, wavy  
Height: 5'2''  
Weight: 6.5 stones  
Eyes: Mixture of blue, green, purple and yellow  
Favourite food: Ramen

Morning. I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm set to my favourite band's song. "School." I muttered dryly. It was going to be my first day in a brand new school and I was going to be in Momiji and Hatsuharu's class. I had known both of them quite well when we were smaller, but hadn't seen them since. Today would be interesting. I got dressed in my brand new uniform and slouched downstairs where I found Tohru making breakfast in the kitchen. "Oh hi Sakimi!" Tohru smiled warmly. "Morning! Hey would you like me to help at all?" I smiled back. "Yeah that'd be great thank you!" I helped finish off the breakfast and laid the table just as Kyo returned from his morning jog. "I'm starvin'!" He sat down to eat without another word and gobbled down his share. Shigure came next his head in the newspaper. He sat down. "Itadakimasu!"  
Finally Yuki stumbled in half asleep, and almost tripped over the table. I giggled at the sight of this unusual Yuki, he was normally so composed! Shaking his head to wake himself up, he sat down and turned to me and Tohru smiling. "Miss Honda, Sakimi, thank you for this meal." He then too began to eat.  
After we had finished we were waved off by Shigure and began to walk to school. I'm not going to deny it I was quite nervous. I had been home-schooled so the thought of so many people frightened me. "Umm Tohru, are there many students at Kaibara?" Tohru looked at me with surprise. "Well, I've never really thought about that before but I guess so. Why?" My tried attempts at looking indifferent with this answer had obviously failed as she looked at me with concern. "It's just, before this I was home-schooled so I'm not used to being surrounded by a lot of people.." Yuki answered. "Sakimi it'll be fine, you'll get used to it pretty soon. Everyone at Kaibara are really nice so you don't have to worry." I smiled. "Thanks Yuki - kun!"

As we neared the school my eyes widened. It was huge! The only other place I had been to that was bigger than this was the Sohma main house. I unconsciously clung to Tohru who smiled. We walked further into the school and was greeted by. "TOHRUUU YUKII KYOO!" Momiji bounced towards us hair blonde hair shining in the sunlight, Hatsuharu following closely behind. He stopped just behind Momiji and started to stare at me with blank eyes. "Sakimi?..." He asked questioningly. "Yeah, hey Haru, Momiji! Good to see you again!" I grinned at them, the last time I had seen them was when they were in elementary school. "Sakimi - saaaan!" Momiji ran forward to hug me before Kyo punched him yelling. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU CAN'T HUG ANYONE IN THE MIDDLE OF SCHOOL STUPID RABBIT!"  
"Waaah, Kyo hit me!" Tears filled Momiji's eyes as he rubbed his head where Kyo had hit him. "Kyo... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU DON'T GO AROUND HURTING PEOPLE! AND WHO CARES THERE'S NO ONE AROUND AND I KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!" I exploded and grabbed Kyo in a headlock. I also had quite a bad temper, but I could control mine better than Kyo. I couldn't stand people being hurt by bigger people and so got angry and defended them whenever I could. "ARGGH! GET OFF!" He struggled in my arms as I turned him around to face Momiji. "Apologise.." I whispered menacingly. "YEEZ! Ok fine! Sorry for hitting you stupid rabbit!" Well. That was better than nothing, especially coming from Kyo. I thought. I released my grasp as I realised everyone was staring at me confused, all except Haru who said. "Same old Sakimi, sticking up for the little guys..." I blushed in embarrassment and stood their awkwardly for a few seconds before asking Haru and Momiji if they wanted to walk to class. Class went quite well although I had to stand up at the front of the class and say stuff about myself it went pretty much like this: "Umm, hey I'm Sakimi Sohma, I'm 15 and I guess I've just moved here. I'm cousins with Momiji and Haru and also Yuki and Kyo if u know them. I hope I can be accepted by all of you."  
But it was now break and me Momiji and Haru went to meet Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. "Hey Sakimi!" Tohru was standing next to two other girls one tall and blonde and the other Tohru's height with black hair. "These are my friends Uo and Hana!" The girl named Uo smiled as the other, Hana stared at me with piercing eyes. "Hi, its nice to meet you! I'm Sakimi Sohma!" I smiled. "Yeah, you two, so you're cousins with kyon-kyon then!" I guessed she meant Kyo so I nodded. She grinned at me and ruffled my hair. "I like her, what about you Hana - chan?" Hana looked distantly into my eyes and replied. "She has the same strange electric signals that all the Sohmas possess..." Arisa explained to me that Hana can detect the electric pulse or waves of people, (peoples thoughts.) Cool...  
The bell went so me, Haru and Momiji said goodbye to everyone and wandered back to our classroom. "Sakimi would you like some candy?" His big round eyes stared up at me. I couldn't say no to them. "Yeah thanks" I replied. Why did I have a weakness for Momiji?  
After school I said my goodbyes to Haru and Momiji and met up with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo to walk home. "So Sakimi - san how was your first day?" Yuki stared down at me smiling kindly. "It was.. It was actually pretty good. Yeah. Just like you said Yuki, everyone was really nice and there weren't too many people in my class so it wasn't overcrowded. I just might enjoy it!" I giggled. "That's great!" Tohru beamed. Well school turned out to be ok Ototo. Maybe someday I'll lead a normal life...


	3. Chapter 3, Clouds

**You get to know about some of Sakimi's past in this chap guys!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

We arrived back at the house as Shigure greeted us, though he was a little busy with his editor who seemed to be on the verge of committing suicide.. Poor girl, I thought as he casually brushed away the crying woman. I told everyone I was going upstairs to do homework and left. Truth is I just wanted some time alone, I had seen so many new things today and met so many new people, I felt a bit overwhelmed. I wasn't completely lying though, I did have a small piece of homework. Everyone else had gotten bigger pieces but the teacher let me off since it was my first day. I decided the roof to be the most quiet as I climbed out the window and onto it. The gentle breeze blew across my face. Refreshing, I thought. I laid down and stared up at the sky, it was so beautiful. Each fluffy cloud with individual, intricate designs. Every one floating calmly up above. The sad reality that one day those clouds would bring the rain that I feared. The rain that each one of my family members had disappeared in.

I felt someone shake me as I woke up with a start. "I wasn't asleep!" I justified. Kyo, who had woken me up, burst into laughter. I sat there sulking as he made fun of me. He eventually calmed down and apologised. "Hey, I'm sorry, it's just you were so cute when you were asleep and then you just woke up so suddenly like that." Kyo laughed again and then blushed at what he had said. I grinned, "hehe thanks." I suddenly realised that it had gotten rather dark as I had been sleeping. "So what happened to doing your homework." Kyo asked smiling at me in a joking way. "Oh yeeah, umm, well I was going to do it while sitting on the roof but then I kind of.. Fell asleep..." Kyo laughed again, his eyes seemed to light up when he was happy like this. He should definitely laugh more often, it suits him. "So what brought you up here?" I wondered if Kyo came up here often? "I just like to sit up here it's nice and quiet y'know. Plus it's away from that damn rat!" I looked sadly at him. The cat. Never accepted, never wanted, always cast out. Kyo blamed Yuki for him not being part of everything. In the old story it was said the rat tricked the cat into thinking the banquet was the day after the date it was planned for; the cat believed him. "Kyo.. Why do you hate Yuki so much? Is it because you're not a zodiac? Is it because of the story? I understand the feeling of being left alone Kyo, I do. Of being so angry at everyone for leaving you, for not wanting you, that you have to blame someone. It has to be their fault, they must have done something. You hate them, how could they do this to you? What did you do to deserve this? I understand. But Kyo, I learnt the hard way that by hurting that person, you're hurting yourself. You are just getting rid of more and more people who could have accepted you, who could have been your friend. My mother and my father loved each other very much, so when mother died giving birth to me, father got very upset. Trying to find a way to direct his anger, he blamed me. "

*Flashback*  
"ITS YOUR FAULT SHE DIED, YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"  
*Flashback end*

"I lived in a hate filled house, believing myself to be responsible for the death of someone who's face I couldn't remember. One night father went out to drink and never came back. It was just me and my brother left. He was a few years older than me and was the nicest person I had ever known. But just like my father, I lashed out, blaming my brother for everything. It was his fault father left, and yet he still cared for me, he never stopped looking after me. It was only after he died that I realised my mistake, how utterly foolish I was, how cruel. The only person that would have ever accepted me and I pushed him away, blamed him. I was alone. So you see Kyo you shouldn't blame Yuki for everything. Take the time to actually get to know him, you never know maybe one day you two might become friends." I looked down as I realised tears were streaming down my face; from the dry tear marks it seemed like they had been for quite a while. Kyo wiped a tear from my eye and watched it glisten in the moonlight as it trickled down his finger. "I get what you're saying Sakimi, but I've hated him for so long that I don't know how to be nice to him.." He suddenly hugged me and there was a large POOF as white smoke erupted around me. When the smoke cleared I was holding a brilliantly orange cat. "It was stupid of me to ask Kyo, you don't have to listen to me, just be yourself ok. Also if you ever feel the urge to laugh, don't hold it back because your laugh really suits you!" Kyo blushed again as I smiled. I picked up his clothes and swung through the window into my room. Placing Kyo down, I waited for him to transform and then turned around. When I had turned back, Kyo was fully dressed. Before Kyo had the time to leave, Yuki knocked on the door saying that dinner was ready. He entered as I didn't reply, for Kyo had placed his hand against my mouth. "Sakimi - san what's the baka neko doing here?" He looked surprised and a little worried. Kyo released his grip so I could reply. "Well, you see, I was up on the roof and I fell asleep and Kyo found me and woke me up. So then we came back down through my window!" Yuki's face cleared and he nodded. "Dinner is ready anyway  
now Miss Honda's made chicken ramen."

Before anyone knew what had happened I left and raced downstairs. Chicken ramen was my absolute favourite meal! Well any type of ramen really. Sitting at the table full of this wondrous food I yelled. "Thanks Tohrruu! Itadimasu!" But before I could eat I remembered I should probably wait for the others to come. At the minute the only people at the table were me, Tohru and Shigure. Yuki and Kyo came down soon thought both looking like they had something disgusting underneath their noses, refusing to look at each other. I looked at them, concerned. But before I had chance to ask them what was wrong, Shigure exclaimed. "Right! Everyone is here now, bon appetite!" We all dug in; even though I savoured the ramen I was done way before anyone else. I guess I couldn't help it I loved it too much! I waited until everyone had finished and then helped Tohru clear up and wash everything. "So what happened upstairs? Is everything ok?" Tohru asked anxiously. I smiled and answered. "Yeah I'm fine I just went to do my homework on the roof because it was nice and quiet up there and then I fell asleep, that's all." Tohru smiled too."Good."


	4. Chapter 4 You Remember

**Hiya guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my laptop broke :( I know TohruKyoYuki but after we get the past out of the way hopefully she'll lighten up! On with the story! **

**Chapter 4 **

At school the next day we were told about the upcoming sports day, I was actually quite excited. I wasn't overly sporty, but I enjoyed a good challenge. At break me and Momiji started talking about it. "I think it'll be fun!" He announced and I agreed. "We could have a competition to see who will win out of us!" I declared. Pretty much everyone agreed, but Hana - chan was against the idea of sports day at all, she didn't like exercise much. At the end of break me, Haru and Momiji were walking back to class and I unconsciously started humming a song that I had heard a long time ago. Suddenly Momiji stopped and asked. "Sakimi, you're humming my song aren't you?" I looked puzzled and answered. "I am?" He nodded and started singing. "Who's in the forest strolling?" As I listened to him sing I realised it was his song I had been humming and joined in. "The birds and the bees sing Momiji."  
"The frogs in the pond are calling."  
"Momiji, yes it's true." He hugged my arm tightly. "You still remember my song, you didn't forget.. Thank you Sakimi." I smiled, but I felt a little bewildered, the song was that important to him? The rest of the day went by pretty fast and since it was my turn to cook today, I asked Yuki if it was ok if Haru and Momiji came round. He agreed but Kyo didn't seem to like the idea at all. Oh well! Walking home together was fun, now all of us had the chance to talk. When we arrived back, Shigure seemed a little surprised that Haru and Momiji were also standing outside of his house. I asked him if it was ok if they stayed for dinner which he also agreed to, (Kyo didn't.) "Sakimi, Sakimi! So how do you like school?" Momiji asked happily. "Yeah, it's actually really fun!" I giggled and Momiji joined in. I looked fondly at Momiji, you wouldn't think it, but he's grown a lot since elementary school. We used to be best friends, me Momiji and Haru. Always laughing together, playing together. We all helped each other get through the hardest of times. Momiji's mother's memory being erased, Haru's hatred of Yuki, me constantly being told that I was responsible for my mothers death.. Through all of it we always stayed friends. Then when father left, me and ototo had no choice but to move away. Akito had never taken liking to us, according to him, we were not Sohmas. So we moved into the city and with the little money that father had left us we rented a small apartment. The apartment was in a really bad area so ototo taught me how to fight and we carried on fending for ourselves. Everyday I thought of my friends that I had left behind, of how much I hated ototo for doing this to me. Then one day, the 14 year old me was walking home from the shops when I was attacked. Two men jumped in front of me, two behind.

**Another Flashback guys! From her brother's point of view! This next bit is a bit depressing but once we get it over with it'll be ok!**

***Flashback***

*nearby scream*  
"That sounds like Sakimi.. I better go see if it is."  
*runs to the alley*  
"SAKIMI!"  
*bang*  
"OTOTO NO!"  
"Sakimi... "

***Flashback end***

My brother found me in the alley under the presence of a gun. Knocking the two men out at the front, then a third at the front, he raced towards the fourth. He had become blind with rage and so couldn't dodge the fatal gun shot that came his way next. Before I knew what had happened, Ototo lay dying on the floor, covered in blood. The fourth man glanced at Ototo and ran off before I could do anything. I screamed for help but no one came, I used Ototo's phone to call an ambulance, but he was dead long before they got there. I sat with tears clouding my vision, cradling my dead ototo in my arms, suddenly realising the mistake I had made...


	5. Chapter 5 My Secret

Chapter 5

**SnowKi kaaaayyy! :)) Some secret uncovered stuff in this chapter!**

The next few days were some of the best days of my life. Everyday a new adventure. Everyday a new opponent? "Algebra, we meet again... This time I won't go so easy on you! 2x + 6x = 8x!?... Arrrrgfgghhh!" *rip*  
"...Umm Shiguuuree, do you have any sellotape?" I had to admit it, Math was not my strongest subject. All I thought was 'why are there letters in math? When are we ever going to use half this stuff? I don't wanna become a mathematician!' Sighing, I turned around to find Kyo in a fit of laughter on the floor. Getting depressed I huddled in a corner, I knew I was terrible at math and so I was sensitive when people made fun of me trying to be good at it. "*Sniff* you don't have to be so mean *sniff.*" Obviously my attempts at making him feel bad had worked as he got up with a concerned look. I added an extra *sniff* for emphasis as he walked over to me. "Hey, don't let anyone know but I've always had trouble with algebra too. Like why do you need letters in math anyway?" I grinned as Shigure, who had overheard the conversation came in, sellotape in hand. "Kyo,I don't think it's just Algebra you have trouble with!" Kyo leapt up about to retaliate, but not before I beat him to it. I said I was sensitive about math didn't I? Sensing danger, Shigure threw the sellotape into the room, which incidentally landed in Kyo's face, and ran for his life with me hot on his trail. I had successfully managed to capture Shigure, and was busy hitting him when Momiji and Haru walked through the door. "Oh hey Momiji, Haru!" I grinned whilst grabbing the back of Shigure's kimono who was busy crying and trying to escape. "Sakkiiimmi - chaan!" Momiji ran up and hugged me with a *POOF* I was holding an adorable rabbit in my arms. "AWwww Momiji I forgot how cute you looked like this!" I hugged him again tighter and set him down on the floor. It seems Tohru had invited them around for dinner. Everyone else was in the other room watching an anime film Momiji had brought around whilst me and Tohru prepared dinner. As Tohru and me laid everything out for dinner she asked me. "Sakimi, I was just wondering, but how do you know about the zodiac curse if you aren't one of them? I heard not even all the Sohmas know." Well I suppose I couldn't hide my weird secret any longer, and if anyone was to know, I would choose Tohru to tell, she's so kind! "Well, you see, no one knows why, but I suppose I'm even more the odd one out than Kyo is. At least Kyo knows how and why he got his vengeful spirit. But... Tohru, when boys hug me that aren't part of the Zodiac I transform into a doe... No one knows why or who's vengeful spirit I've got inside me. What makes me even more weird is the fact the when the boys in the Zodiac hug me they transform but I don't... Like the others though, I also transform when I'm under stress. All I can feel when I transform is the spirits unwavering rage.." Tohru looked at me with sadness but also with slight excitement in her eyes. No doubt she wanted to see me in Doe form. "Does everyone know about this?" Tohru asked me with concern. "Well, Akito, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Momiji and Haru know, but I'm not sure about anyone else. Akito told everyone that knew to keep it to themselves to hide my 'abnormality' but, don't tell Akito I told you please." She nodded with a determined look in her eyes. " I won't tell a soul! But why did you tell me and not Kyo or Yuki?"  
"I.. I trust you Tohru, you're so kind, you hardly knew me yet you treated me with such kindness." Dinner went well, everyone enjoyed themselves and I made sure Kyo didn't hit Momiji. We arranged for them to sleep round at the weekend, should be fun! Soon after they both left I found Yuki looking like he was about to pass out, slumped against the corridor. "Hey, Yuki.. You ok? You don't look so good." Yuki looked up at me and I could see in his eyes he wasn't well. "Hello Sakimi - san, no I'm fine don't worry about me, I'm just quite tired." I sighed as I knelt down next to him and felt his temperature. "Yuki, you're burning up, plus I can see that you're unwell, just come with me." I helped him up, put his arm around my shoulder and helped him up to his room. He fell onto his bed and slowly got underneath the covers. I looked at him with concern. "Rest here kay, I'll go get you some ice and medicine." I was just about to walk out of the room, when I felt something grasp my hand. I turned around to Yuki who whispered in a faint voice. "Thank.. you.. Sakimi.." I smiled and went to get everything, making sure to notify Tohru as I'm sure she'd be worried. She was, and spent the next half an hour running around the house in a panic. She started gathering things for Yuki and worrying non-stop before I could calm her down.  
"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest, calm down." I smiled, Tohru can be so much like Ritsu sometimes.

**I know I know the sports day will be in the next chapter!**


End file.
